The invention relates to a fueling system for supplying optional alternative motor fuels to the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine operable in an Otto or diesel cycle.
In the prior art, various fuel injector arrangements are well-known wherein liquid fuel is directly injected into a variable volume working chamber of an internal combustion engine as well as into the aspirated air stream in an intake manifold for supplying a fuel mixture to the working chamber. However, it is typical in such devices to provide sophisticated pumping or fuel injection timing mechanisms to ensure that the fuel is injected into the working chamber at precisely the right moment during the combustion cycle. Complete and smooth vaporization of the fuel before ignition is difficult to achieve yet is virtually required for a smooth combustion process to take place.